The Three Princesses' Quest to Save Their Kingdoms
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: This is a modern take on the Legend of Zelda. Tetra doesn't know that she is Princess Zelda, but when she enters Hyrule Castle, she finds out. Midna wants to save her kingdom from mad Zant. Hilda wants to keep Lorule from suffering its fate for the second time, but doesn't want to end up like her mother. Will they save their lands? Or will they suffer trying to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: It's my first shot at writing a Zelda fic, and I don't own anything but the plot. I came up with this story- it just popped into my head! It is a modern take on the Legend of Zelda. Enjoy the story, and if you like, don't forget to leave a comment or review!**

* * *

Tetra's P.O.V

I am a tomboy- I would not wear girly things. I have blond hair and tan skin, and I do have a few friends here at school. I am courageous and intelligent. I am wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with a purple vest.

People say that I can be rude sometimes, though I have a soft side that rarely shows. I'll tell you more about the girls from school that I know. Midna is not really girly, but not tomboyish either. She has a quick temper, and is a bit mischevious sometimes.

Malon is like, the kindest girl in our school. She loves animals, and lives on a ranch with a single father. Her mother died when she was just two. She isn't as brave, but she has a cheerful deposition. She has a beautiful singing voice.

Hilda is not as dark as her mother, who used to try to restore Lorule. Her mother commited suicide when Hilda was just six years of age. Hilda is kind, but not soft. She is courageous, strong, and determined like her mother.

Saria is short for her age, but not too short. She is bubbly, sweet, and always smiles except for when someone is mean to her or when her friend has to leave and not come back for a while.

And that's all I know about them. I am now in one of my classes after a while of walking. Study hall is where my female friends and I sometimes chat, and let's not forget the cafeteria.

"Tetra, how was your day?" Midna asked. "It's fine," I replied, "I'm just bored out of my mind."

"Oh, really? Maybe that's because you are adventurous- like, looking for adventure. See what I mean?" Midna asked.

"I see what you mean. And yes, I have always wanted to go on a quest."

Malon turned her attention to us. "Link walked into the castle with me one time. The place feels very lonely, and there are no royals there. I wonder what happened to Hyrule's royal family," She said.

"That's strange," I said.

"Of course it is," Saria said.

Hilda turned her attention to us. "My home, which is the castle, doesn't feel the same without my parents. They have passed away when I was just a little girl. My mother died from suicide, while my father died from the plague," She said.

"Do you have a lot of responsibility as a princess?" I asked.

"I am to be queen very soon. I'm still sixteen, and I did not feel ready enough."

Midna opened her mouth as if to speak. "My home kingdom has been taken over by mad Zant. He thinks he is the right king for the Twilight Realm, but he's not! I'm sure that he is not royal. I have to find a way to save my kingdom from total doom. A hero would be useful," She said.

"A hero to save all three kingdoms? I'm sure he would need help from us, since he can't fight evil by himself," I said.

"How do you know the gender of the hero?" Hilda asked.

"I did not. Most of the land's past and current heroes are male," I replied.

"I'm sure that Princess Zelda may be alive, but somewhere else..." A boy with a green tunic said. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I actually don't know," He replied, "And sorry if I didn't introduce myself. My name's Link."

"Your name may sound familiar to me. I have a dream in where we fought against a man who seems evil," I said.

"In the dream, you were somebody else- a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She could be Princess Zelda," Link said.

"Whatever, not like I'll ever be the damsel in distress."

"I don't have feelings for you. I actually like Midna."

"Okay, then."

Midna blushed a light pink when she heard what Link just told me. "You know what, Link? I like you too," She said.

The bell rang, and I told the girls that I'll see them later. I picked up my books and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Midna's P.O.V

Once I got to third period with Link, he started talking to me. While he was talking, I notice his features. He has dark blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and white skin. His arms are toned. His green cap is what I found adorable, but he is handsome, actually.

"Midna, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Link asked after a while. I blushed as I thought about the question for a minute. Would that make us forget about the problems that are affecting the kingdoms? If it does, then we should wait until after the three kingdoms are saved.

"Maybe," I said, "If we are uninterrupted by either one of the villains that may be causing trouble in the kingdoms."

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

I couldn't really understand why my mother would kill herself- I was very young at the time. She commited suicide by jumping into a river to drown herself. I can remember my father being upset at the time, and I can also remember gazing endlessly at my mother's coffin at the funeral back in Lorule.

I couldn't remember much about my mother's personality, or her appearance, though there is a portrait of her somewhere in the Lorulean abbey that is in Lorule Castle Town. Sometimes, I do dream about a woman falling to the bottom of a lake slowly. She looks a bit like me- that could be a vision of my mother dying in the water.

People say that her body was never found, for some reason. I have another dream in which this woman jumped into the water.

Ever since her suicide, Lorule Castle has become a bit haunted. At night, I can hear the footsteps and possibly a bit of weeping. On certain nights, I can hear a woman's voice saying that she is sorry for whatever she did. But, what has she done to cause herself depression?

And, the plague that killed the people of Lorule long ago is very devastating. I was nine at the time when my father died from it. I think my mother may have a journal hidden in the room where she slept. She probably hid the journal so I wouldn't read it. Midna could understand how it felt to be a princess growing up without having parents.

* * *

**After school, the two princesses and their tomboyish friend meet together at the park...**

* * *

Tetra's P.O.V

"Tetra, do you notice anything strange about the crack on the wall?" Midna asked as she pointed at the crack on the wall. The wall is part of a gender specified restroom. I looked at the crack for a second. Hilda shook her head, and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Those cracks lead to Lorule, but this one- I haven't seen this before. Something surely is going on," Hilda said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And, I sense that the twilight may consume Hyrule. Be prepared for it," Midna said as she opens up a portal, and warped. The portal disappeared. I wonder if she has to deal with Zant. I think it is a bit early for her to deal with that so-called "Twili king." Hilda approaches the crack, and motions for me to come with her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Midna? She may not know where we went," I advised her. "Alright," She said with a hint of impatience in her tone as she walks over to the bench to sit down. Typical Hilda. Sometimes she gets impatient when she wants to investigate a strange situation, only to know that the investigation must be postponed.

I have a slight temptation to explore Hyrule Castle. I walk towards the road, and got onto my skateboard.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

My urge to investigate this strange situation overcame me, and I walked to the crack. I transformed into a painting, and walked through the crack. Lorule is identical to Hyrule- except for the colors. Lorule has slightly darker colors in nature than Hyrule does. I rode a cab, and entered Lorule Castle Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, Link and his younger sister Aryll were in the backyard when suddenly a giant bird swooped down...**

Link's P.O.V

I pushed Aryll behind the tree to protect her as I approach the bird's landing spot. The bird flew back into the air, and went towards the tree in where Aryll is hiding. I rushed to the bird, and slashed its tail. The bird's beak grabbed my body, and threw me into the water. For your information, I live near a lake.

Fearing that I might drown, I immediately rushed to the surface, and then got out of the water to save my sister from being taken- or worse. "Big brother!" I heard Aryll scream. I rushed to the backyard, and held out my wooden sword. I am so focused on saving my sister, that I tripped on a log and skidded my knees a bit. "Crap!" I exclaimed.

My knees are covered with dirt, and there is a little scrape on my knees. I walked back into my house, and Grandma is sitting on the couch. She seems worried. "What happened to Aryll?" She asked. "She got kidnapped by that monstrous bird," I answered, "I tried to save her though."

"And, why are you soaking wet?" She asked.

"The bird threw me into the water. Long story short, though. I'll go on a quest to save my sister," I replied. "Don't forget this sword- it's more effective than the wooden one," Grandma said as she handed me the blade.

* * *

**Now, Midna is confronting Zant...**

* * *

Midna's P.O.V

"Zant! Didn't you know what you did to my people?! You made their lives a living hell," I demanded angrily. Zant held up his hand, and I backed up to defend myself from his evil magic. "Zant, stop it! Or I'll bring my friends to help me put an end to your terrible reign," I concluded.

"Stupid, unfortunate princess! Don't you realize that your ancestor has once turned to an imp? You're the next one to become one. This land is mine, not yours! And I need you to get out of my face," Zant remarked.

"Stupid?! I'm not stupid! I'm smart, you know! What the hell was wrong with you?!"

Magic spewed from Zant's hand, and the magic surrounded me. Then, everything began to get taller and bigger. Wait, was it the transformation?! I looked at my arms and legs. I gasped in horror- Zant has done this to me! I glared angrily at Zant, and a helmet appeared. I smirked, and the helmet landed on my head.

I began to sob, knowing that I am no longer in my beautiful true form. What would Link think of me if he sees me in this state?! I floated into the air, and rushed into the portal to find my friends. I saw Tetra walking towards Hyrule Castle, and decided to talk to her. "Tetra! It's me, Midna! I have been cursed by Zant," I said.

"Midna! Are you okay?" Tetra asked with a worried expression. "No! He cursed me, remember?!" I replied. "I know," She said. "We should go tell Link," She concluded. "No, no! He may falsely accuse me or something!" I shouted back as I landed on the ground.

I felt her hand on my head. "Tetra, if Link sees me in this state, he may think differently of me unless you tell him about what happened to me. Promise me you'll give the full explanation to him once he sees us?" "I promise," Tetra replied. Her words made me feel comforted and a bit safe.

I got back into the air, and as Tetra enters the throne room part of this castle, light slowly approaches Tetra. "What's going on?" She asked. "I think you may actually be Princess Zelda," I said, "A prophecy said so!" Tetra glared at me, and I landed on the marble floor, looking down. "Sorry," She said. I looked up, and gasped- she is turning into a princess!

She looks identical to Princess Hilda, except for the eye color. She has blond hair, and white skin like Link's. "You are Princess Zelda, one of the chosen princesses to save the kingdom- not just this one, but the other kingdoms," A female voice said. "I am no princess!" Zelda shouted at first.

Whoa, she is like her alternate ego, Tetra- brash and rude. Her personality didn't change, but her appearance did. "Of course you are," The voice replied calmly, "I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. You must help the princesses to save their lands- and save your own, too. Also, there is a young girl that has been taken by Ganondorf. You must help Link to save the girl."

"Okay. Should I get a weapon though?" Zelda asked, her facial expression thoughtful. "Yes," Nayru replied as a bow, quiver, and sword appeared. Zelda placed the quiver on her back, and the sword onto her belt- the kind of belt that is worn on a dress. She looks like a warrior princess to me.

"Midna, you must meet with Hilda- she is in Lorule Castle. Go through the crack on the left, and you may find her," Nayru concluded as the light disappeared. Suddenly, the Twili golems broke into the throne room. I gasped, worried for Zelda's safety. I forgot that she has the same personality as Tetra's, and Zant walked into the throne room.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I have never seen this man before. He sure looks weird with his helmet. I smirked a bit.

"This question is for all the people in Hyrule and also Lorule," He said, "Surrender? Or die? Life, or death?"

"I surrender," I said. Midna approached this man, and I assumed that this man may be Zant. Though, I'm not really scared of him, but I am worried that he may destroy Hyrule. Princess Hilda should be worried for Lorule, too.

"What is up with you?" Midna demanded, "Zant, you've gone too far! And you said you also want to devastate Lorule?! Seriously, you have issues! Why do you have to follow the orders of your 'god'?!"

"Zant, if you want to devastate the kingdoms, you have to go through us princesses first!" I demanded as I held up my bow. Zant simply disappeared, and the throne room began to darken- and the particles are coming out of the ground. The shadow golems disappeared. "What just happened?!" I asked.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far! And now, these are some questions that I came up with...**

**1. What will happen to Link?**

**2. What will happen to Hilda?**

**3. And what action will the princesses take to help Link to save Aryll?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda's P.O.V

I am entering the throne room when suddenly, a weird man with a fish-like helmet, robes, and a pair of golen boots appeared. "This question is for all the people in Lorule, the very same question for the land of Hyrule. You may choose to surrender or die," He said.

"I surrender!" I said as I held up my staff to defend myself. He doesn't scare me easily, but I would like if he gets defeated. I can't allow myself to be foolish, either.

"You pitless fool... You think you can avoid suffering the same fate as your mother or even your grandmother, huh?!"

"I can avoid it. And how do you know about them? You've obviously never met them. My mother tried to take the Triforce to restore this land, but learns but it would bring out the absolute worst in Lorule. And my grandmother was killed by an artistic sorcerer called Yuga."

"You are foolish like your mother, and you are wrong... You are going to the dungeon beneath the castle..."

"I'm not foolish, but I wouldn't get captured easily."

He held out his hand, and warped me to the dungeon beneath the castle. I panicked for a second, and looked for a way to escape. I don't want my kingdom to crumble away. The particles came out of the ground, and the scene changed to the color of orangish white. I pushed against every stone in the wall for a hole, but none of them budged.

I sighed, feeling desperate to save the land. I wouldn't listen to the words of evil, because, like Ravio said, something bad will happen. Across the dungeon, I can see a man, laying on the floor- and he's almost lifeless. The plague may have returned. I hope that I didn't get sick from the plague.

* * *

Zelda's P.O.V

I walked out of Castle Town to find the cab. I stopped for a minute, and thought that most people in Hyrule may not know about Zant and Ganondorf.

I walked back into the castle, and noticed the strange mirror that is standing by itself. I walked towards it, and placed my hand on the mirror. In the mirror, I can see a prison in where a girl was imprisoned. This may be Aryll. I walk through the mirror, and she notices me. "Who- who are you?" She asked. "I am Te- I mean, Zelda. If you ask me why I almost said the other name, that is because I am not used to this identity yet. Have you seen Link?" I replied.

"No. He tried to rescue me though," She said. I looked around for a switch, so that I could rescue her. "Link may help you out, though. Ganondorf may take action if he sees me," I said. "Don't worry about him. You look as if you can defend yourself," Aryll replied.

"No- that's not what I mean. He has taken one of my female ancestors one time. He may do the same thing to me. I learned that fact when I read about the history of Hyrule."

"Alright, but I still think you're courageous."

"Of course I am, but I wouldn't allow Ganondorf to steal the Triforce of Wisdom from me."

"What's that?"

"Just forget about it. It's a thing only the royals are supposed to know about."

Aryll sighed as I notice a switch. It is on the floor, and can be stepped on.

* * *

Midna's P.O.V

I merged into the nearby wall to go through the crack. I learned that this crack leads to a parell castle, possibly called Lorule Castle.

Although, they may not acknowledge the fact. As soon as I approach the town near the castle, I can see Princess Hilda walking around in the streets. I approach her, and she looked at me for a second. "Hilda, this is me, Midna! I got cursed by Zant. This is why I am in this state," I said. She looks at me questioningly, and nodded.

"Could Zant be the one that tries to take over the kingdoms?"

"Yes."

"He imprisoned me, and this weird darkness appeared out of nowhere."

"The kind of darkness is called the Twilight Zone. And, how did you escape?"

"There was an escape route that I didn't notice earlier, Midna."

"Hah. So you are the Twilight Princess, huh? Get it?" I joked.

"This is no time for humor. We have to save some people, you know."

"Okay, then." The joke was funny, though. She didn't take it easily because her land is covered in Twilight.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Here are some questions...**

**1. What about Aryll and Link?!**

**2. Will the princesses encounter Ganondorf in the Land of Darkness?**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's P.O.V

"Zelda, if you want to know where Link is, he is in one of the cells in the basement of this fortress. There is a switch close to the cell that he is in, and you should step on it to free him. And don't forget about this girl that you are about to release," Nayru said in my vision.

"Thanks for the information. And I will not forget about this girl." I replied as Nayru recedes from my vision. I walked to the switch, and stepped on it. Aryll is out of the cell right now, and I smirked as I look for a staircase that leads to the basement.

There is a lever on the wall, and the door is covered with iron bars. I'll have to simply pull the lever and go to the basement, right? I approached the lever, and pulled it until the iron bars disappear.

* * *

Midna's P.O.V

Hilda and I walked through a crack that is in a stone wall near the village. I decided to search for Link. He may be imprisoned in the Dark Fortress, or so.

* * *

Link's P.O.V

I didn't really expect for my wrists to be chained to the wall. I don't know why one of Ganondorf's guards caught me while I was trying to save Aryll. Maybe he wants the Triforce of Courage, or maybe he wonders if I know where Princess Zelda might be.

If only someone helps me get out of the cell... I sighed, and my thoughts turned to Midna. I can imagine holding her protectively as we kiss. Gosh, she is so beautiful. Her vibrant purple lips add to her beauty. Pale skin, bright red hair, golden eyes, and a beautiful smile...

Maybe because she is Midna, the princess of the Twilight Realm. I thought I heard a footstep or two. My daydreams disappeared, and there is a figure floating in the middle of the air. It is a girl that has the form of an imp.

She has golden eyes, bright red hair, and pale skin just like Midna. She has a helmet that covers her right eye. "I've finally found you, Link! It is me, Midna! Zant cursed me, and now I look like this," She said. Zant cursed her?!

I'm sure that Zant hates her and wants her off the throne. I would kill Zant if I ever saw him. I mean, literally. She uses her magic to free my wrists, and she then pulled the lever with her hair. The door opened, and I walked out. "Thanks," I told her.

"Hilda can't go through the small tunnel, so she decided to go through the mirror to enter the fortress," Midna said, "But, I don't know where she went."

Aryll appeared, and so did the woman next to her. I guess the woman must be Princess Zelda. I saw her in one of my dreams. "Zelda, thanks for saving my sister. By the way, my sister and I live in Ordon. Someone must take her there," I said.

"You take her there. We'll find Hilda," Zelda replied.

I nodded, and Aryll started following me as we walk into a hall with a mirror that leads back to the light world. I notice something that causes the land of Darkness to differ from the kingdoms- the eternally black sky without any sunshine.

The land is totally barren, and the trees have absolutely no leaves. This is probably where Dark Link came from.

* * *

Hilda's P.O.V

The hallways of this place is really dark, and there is absolutely no light. I took a nearby torch, and noticed a door. I don't know how I ended up here- this must be a tunnel. I placed my hand on the doorknob, and twisted it to the right.

My heart is beating a bit fast, but I am trying to be brave. I gathered my courage to descend into a room full of cells. Zelda is holding a lantern, and Midna is floating in the air. "I thought I might have lost you. Now, where is Link?" I said.

"Hilda, Link is taking his sister home. And, you're safe! Good for you," Zelda replied.

"Of course I'm safe. And I have to deal with some pesky spiders while walking through the tunnel," I said.

"Did you scream when you saw a spider?"

"No. I just killed them with my magic."

"Well, most girls tend to scream if they see a spider," Zelda teased.

Her personality is almost the same as Tetra's- tomboyish and rude. Now, she is teasing me a bit. "Okay, Tet- I mean, Zelda... What do we do next?" I asked.

We walked through a hallway to a room with a throne chair. A dark skinned man is sitting upon the throne, smiling evilly at us. He has flaming red hair and golden eyes. He is very muscular, and has a pointed nose.

"Well, well, well... You must have came here without the Hero of Time's help. And where are the Hero of Time and his sister?" He said with a deep growl that could strike fear in even the toughest person in the world.

"My name is Ganondorf Dragmire, and I shall rule the world!" He concluded as he glares at Zelda, "And I have finally found you, Princess!"

"What about it?!" Zelda demanded, "I'm not afraid of you! I may be wise, but I am also courageous!"

**I haven't posted this chapter in a while because I just added a new world to my Sims game. It is called Dragon Valley. By the way, here are some questions...**

**1. What will happen to the princesses?**

**2. What would Link do next?**

**3. And is Ganondorf right when he referred to Link as the "Hero of Time?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Hilda's P.O.V

"What do you want from us?" I asked. "I have the Triforce of Power, but I don't have the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom... Just because you and that dreaded hero guarded the triforces too closely," Ganondorf retorted as he stands up.

He holds his hand out at us, and Zelda seems more determined than ever to defend the Triforce of Wisdom. "I will not give the Triforce of Wisdom to you, and Link will never hand the Triforce of Courage to you!" Zelda said.

"You are both strong for a princess. Zelda, your female ancestors allowed themselves to get kidnapped because-"

"A few of them fought back!" Zelda interrupted. Midna got in front of us, and glared angrily at Ganondorf. "I would risk everything to deny you!" Midna shouted as she presses her fist against her open palm.

"I am the one who tricked Zant into believing that I am a god. And I also passed the powers of evil to him, so he will turn you into nothing but a major imp!"

"So?! You are so going down, Ganondorf Dragmire! I'm sure you are... So that I can get my true form back!"

"Heh, no wonder you are so vain, Princess Midna the imp!"

"I'm not vain! I was about to plan a date with Link when I felt like confronting Zant, and he turned me into an imp... Simply because you stupid villains brought yourselves to hate me!"

"That's not the reason. You're stupid, not us. Besides, I'm trying to take over the kingdoms, and declare them mine! I will own the Triforce and the Anti-Triforce. I will even usurp your thrones, you so-called princesses!"

Midna approaches Ganondorf as if to beat him up or something. She seems totally angered right now that Ganondorf had told her a reason about the imp form. Ganondorf's dark magic simply spewed from his hand, and the magic caused Midna to fly across the room, and fall to the floor.

"Maybe it's too early to confront this man," I whispered as Ganondorf turns his attention back to us. I held up my staff, and gave him an angry glare to show that I'm not scared.

"You think you're so courageous, Zelda and Hilda. Both of you are actually going to be imprisoned for a while until you tell me where the Hyrulean Sacred Realm and the Lorulean Sacred Realm are," Ganondorf said.

"No, you're not capturing us that easily! We knew you captured Link because you wanted the Triforce of Courage from him. And we knew you are trying to hurt our kingdoms," Zelda replied. She gave a slight smirk, and she didn't show any hint of fear.

"Shut your sassy mouths up, girls!" Ganondorf demanded as he approaches us with pure anger. Ganondorf smirks as he looks straight at me. I gasped, but didn't show any fear. "Ganondorf! What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"If I possess you, then you shall meet the same fate like your mother did- or perhaps a different type of demise!" Ganondorf replied with an evil cackle. "What are you doing? She hasn't done anything to suffer her fate," Zelda said as she jumps in between us.

I simply walked to the door, where Midna landed. She is not unconcious, though. She started floating into the air, and notices the situation. "What do I do now, Hilda?" She asked. "Link may need help defeating Zant," I said. "I'll go look for Link," She replied.

* * *

** hope you're enjoying the story so far. Questions here-**

**1. What would happen next for Zelda and Hilda?**

**2. And will Link meet up with the princesses after defeating Zant in the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

Link's P.O.V

I walked into the Temple of Time to find the Master Sword. It is a legendary blade that only the heroes can wield and use to defeat evil, and also save Hyrule. That's what I learned from my father, who used to be a hero, but retired when he fell to the plague that devastated the land. He was severely weakened, and he couldn't walk very well.

When I stopped, the sword is right in front of me. A pedestal is holding it, and there is a Triforce symbol on it. I pull the sword out of the pedestal, and held the blade in the air. The blade seems to shine a bit. Midna glances at me, and opened her mouth to speak. "Cool... So that means you really are the Hero of Time, Link!" She said.

"I remember swinging the same blade at Ganondorf in a dream..." I replied as I thought about my dream. "Now, let's go stop Zant in the Twilight Realm!" Midna said as she creates a portal. She used her magic to teleport the both of us to the Twilight Realm.

The teleportation gives some strange sensations, as well. The teleportation is sort of like going to a place in less than a second- and it's like a blur. We are now in the Twilight Realm, and Midna immediately rushed to the building in front of us. "Come on," She said as I followed her.

When we enter what looks like a throne room, there is a weird person with golden boots, a fishlike helmet, and some sort of robes. He is sitting upon the throne, and Midna seems to be glaring angrily at him. "You!" Midna shouted with an accusing finger, "Look at what you've done! You've caused the people misfortune, and you turned me into an imp!"

"Silly little princess, there is nothing you can do to stop the influences of evil! I see you brought a friend with you. You are both not enough to stop me. My god has made me real powerful- and he escaped the darkness to spread his influence. I am the one who shall consume the whole universe in complete darkness, not that man!"

"You must mean Ganondorf. Now, he has possibly tricked you so that he can escape his seal to rule the kingdoms. Now, bring it, Zant!"

Zant levitated into the air, and the scene changed to an area somewhere in Hyrule Castle. He is swinging his swords like crazy, and I held up my shield to defend myself from possibly getting slashed by one of the swords. I swung my sword at his head when he started to seem vulnerable. I slashed him three more times, and Zant got into the air again.

The scene changed to the room in where there is ice on the floor. Zant got really big, and I slashed his foot. I then slashed him when he got tiny. The scene changed to the throne room scene, and Midna looked at her hands, and then the floor. Her expression shifted from disappointment to anger as she turns her attention to Zant.

"You traitors! You think you can stop all of evil, right?! Stupid, prissy Twilight Princess, you are so desperate to save your land and get your true form back... Ganondorf gave me the powers so that I can curse you," Zant said.

"I'm not a prissy idiot!" Midna retorted as her hair rushed towards Zant, and Zant screamed in pain. Midna's hair turned to normal as Zant exploded. Midna created a portal, and we entered it.

* * *

**Cliff hanger here! Well, I may finish the story once I finish the next chapter. There is an epilogue after the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda's P.O.V

Link and Midna entered the throne room, and Ganondorf smirked evilly at them. "Ganondorf! You gave the powers to Zant so that you can cause my people some misfortune, right?! And I even got cursed into this stupid form! I hate you, and can't wait for you to die," Midna shouted as she rushed towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf held up his hand, and I thought he is going to hurt Midna. Hilda got in between them, and used her magic to defend Midna from a magical attack from Ganondorf. I used my magic to stun Ganondorf so that I can have time to talk with my friends. Link approached me, but I opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't worry about me, Link. I can defend myself, as you can see," I reminded him, "I will help to defeat Ganondorf in this battle."

"Alright, then."

A minute later, Ganondorf forcefully pushed Hilda out of the way so that he can attack Midna with his evil magic. He held out his hand, and the magic spewed from his palm. Midna is forecefully knocked to the other side of the room as a result, and she fell to the floor. "You're so weak," Ganondorf remarked.

I got real angry, and placed the angry glare on him. "How could you hurt Midna, and attempt to ruin her kingdom? How could you ever attemt to spread darkness across the kingdoms?! Look what you did to Midna... And look what you did to the kingdoms. Now the time has come for you to go stay in the Dark Realm forever," I said as I pointed my finger at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf simply sneered as he displays an evil grin. When is the fight ever going to start so that I can defeat him with my magic powers? Ganondorf held out a pair of swords. "Bring it on," He said. "Link, distract him while I shoot the Light Arrows at Ganondorf," I said to Link.

I held up my bow, and pointed the arrow at Ganondorf's forehead. I shot at his forehead, and Link slashed Ganondorf's chest five times. I shot another arrow, and I notice that Midna and Hilda are watching the battle instead of helping out. I guess they decided to leave the battle to us. I shot another arrow, and Ganondorf is stunned for the third time as Link attacks him with the Master Sword once more.

Ganondorf seems to weaken, and Link presses his sword into Ganondorf's chest. I walked up to him, and helped him to press the sword further into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf's screams faded to silence as we hopped off of his chest. The Six Sages appeared, and Hilda approached me as we circled around Ganondorf.

One by one, we use our powers to banish Ganondorf to the Dark Realm. "Curse you, Hero of Time! Curse you, Princess Zelda! Curse you, Princess Hilda! And Curse you, Six Sages! Someday I shall come back to wreak havoc on your generation!" Ganondorf's voice screamed.

* * *

Link's P.O.V

I notice Midna sitting on the floor, and she is in her true form. I walked to her, and she stands up. She turns around, and smiles a bit. "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" She asked. "Yes," I replied as I blushed a bit. She giggles a bit. This must have been a rough adventure for all of us. Midna and I started holding hands as we approach the mirror to go to the Light World with the two other princesses.

"Now, I realize something, Link... My people don't have a ruler right now. I am now their queen, right? I have to stay in the Twilight Realm for a while so that I can remove the laws that Zant assigned to the Twili. I also have to restore my kingdom a bit," Midna said as she presses her lips against mine. I pressed my lips against hers. Her lips have a cool sensation.

"So, I guess this is good-bye..." Midna concluded, "I... See you later..." She teleported, and now, I am left here. I gasped, and my knees skidded against the marble floor. "Don't worry... She won't be gone forever... She'll come back for you," Zelda said, "And, Hilda... Go to your kingdom and see if it has been restored."

**I have finally finished this chapter. Next, epilogue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Link and Midna are now married, and they have two children. All three kingdoms have been restored. Hilda and Ravio are engaged, and Hilda will be queen very soon. Zelda is about to be the queen of Hyrule.


End file.
